Spark ignited single and multi-cylinder internal combustion engines are ubiquitous. Until recent years, a large majority of automotive spark-ignited internal combustion engines, in particular, operated with ignition systems which provided timed distribution of high energy "sparks" to the sparkplugs of the respective engine cylinders utilizing a circuit wherein a mechanical switching device known as a distributor conveys electrical current to the respective sparkplugs of the engine according to the cylinder firing order. The distributor receives a high voltage source of energy from a high voltage generator device or so-called "coil" having primary and secondary windings. The primary winding is connected to a contact breaker switch which opens and closes in timed relationship to the engine cylinder firing order so as to induce the high voltage signal in the coil secondary winding which is distributed by way of the distributor to the respective cylinders at the appropriate times for ignition of the fuel-air charge in the cylinders. Such ignition systems are essentially uncomplicated and can easily be replaced by superior performing aftermarket ignition systems or can provide for adaptation of certain devices such as vehicle anti-theft or security systems, tachometers, speed limiting governors and other devices adapted to operate off of the ignition system.
More recently, ignition systems have been developed which, in some cases, replace the mechanical contact breaker type spark distributor with transistor or so-called reluctor-type devices to effect operation of the high voltage spark generator or coil. For example, spark-ignited automotive internal combustion engines have been developed wherein the ignition "coil", or high voltage generator device or devices comprising part of the ignition system, not only generates energy for fuel-igniting sparkplugs, but energy reflected back from the coil primary winding output signal is used to control fuel injection systems, exhaust emission devices and certain other engine and/or vehicle functions. This has increased the difficulty of connecting aftermarket devices that are designed to receive power from the vehicle electrical system, including the battery, only while the engine is operating. Insuring that the proper connections are made for an ancillary system or an aftermarket product of the types mentioned above can be particularly difficult for persons not having access to the engine or vehicle electrical system schematic diagrams, or persons who may be generally unfamiliar with the details of engine electrical systems.
Still further, since many ancillary or aftermarket devices or systems must be generalized for use with a wide variety of engines and vehicles, the complexity and resulting confusion experienced in attaching such devices is aggravated. Of course, if a proper connection of the aftermarket system is not accomplished, engine failure may result or the aftermarket system, the engine or other systems comprising part of the engine electrical system, or associated vehicle electrical system, may be damaged. Accordingly, there has developed an acute need for a device which may be used to provide for connection of (1) an ancillary or aftermarket device, such as an ignition system, to the engine or (2) connection of other ancillary devices to the primary electrical power source (such as a twelve volt battery) only when the engine is starting or running while avoiding the problems of trying to locate the proper conductors of the electrical system. The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-mentioned problems and to provide other advantages and conveniences which will be recognized by those skilled in the art.